Happily Ever After or Reason to Die
by Cheese-is-good
Summary: [OneShot]rn[Exerpt]Every thought reminds me of him. Every memory reminds me of him. Every idea reminds me of him. Every word reminds me of him. Everything reminds me of him.rnBut who is he[Exerpt]rn[KagxInu]


Title:Happily Ever After/ Reason to Die

By:Cheeseisgood

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------

Every thought reminds me of him. Every memory reminds me of him. Every idea reminds me of him. Every word reminds me of him. Everything reminds me of him.

But who is he?

She settled into the bath, her blood mixing with the water as it exited her body.Her mind was racing, racing becuase of him.Him.He, who haunts everything she does.Even her blood. Her blood reminds her of him.How slowly it poured out.She wanted it to all gush out and leave her with nothing to remind her of him.

But who is he?

She didn't even know if he was real.And yet she loved him. She loved him, and she didn't know who he was.She only remembered one thing about him,and that was his eyes. His beautiful eyes,his amber eyes, filled with pride, and all at the same time,filled with pain.Was this even possible? Was he even real? She wanted to hold on to this one thing. His eyes. She wanted to keep them with her until she had no blood left in her body.

But she couldn't.

She smiled.His eyes were her last thing to hold on to. She opened her eyes, only to see the water around her filled with blood, her blood, blood that was flowing from her ankles every so slowly.She closed her eyes,and seen his eyes.And as soon as it was there, it was gone.

His eyes were gone.

Everything she had of him was gone.She would have screamed, but she didn't have enough strengh to scream.She scanned her memories, but everything was blurry. Everything of him. She could only see herself,and as her life flashed in front of her,all she seen was the last few moments before she lost his eyes.They were,yellow?

She didn't know.

She didn't know his name, what he looked like, what he sounded like, what his personality was like,She didn't know him. And she loved him.She loved everything she knew, which was nothing.Her life started to flash again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to die anymore.She didn't want to die without him. She didn't want to. She wouldn't,She couldn't!

But oh, She could.

Then one memory popped out at her. One she had forced herself to forget.She remembered herself pushing him away,erasing everything about him out of her, she remembered standing out side of a small cabin.This was the shrine.Yes, the shrine, That's where she lived. She knew the shrine.She mentally toured it, only to come across a tree. This tree filled her with pain.

Her name was called.

Someone was calling her,but who? Who was calling her? Were they really calling her? Was that her name? They were calling her, and she wasn't going to answer.There was no reason to. But something about the voice that was calling her made her want to call out a certain name.

"Kagome!"

Yes, her name is Kagome. Kagome was her name.Kagome, Kagome,Kagome. The person out there called her name helplessly, even though they sounded like they knew were she was.They knew were she was.They knew.So why did they have to go and ruin her last moments?

"Kagome!"

She wanted them to stop calling her. She couldn't get up anyway.She wanted to yell out and make them stop, but at the same time she never wanted them to end.Why?Why?She, She knew why. He was calling her. He was, and this was his voice.His voice. Inuyasha's Voice.

The door burst open.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha was immediatly at her side.He held her in his arms.Kagome opened her eyes to see his eyes peering down at her, now filled with grief, sadness, and fear.Looking into his eyes, she remembered it all.She remembered the jewel, She remembered all her friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Keade, she remembered Naraku, and she remembered Inuyasha.

"Inu...Yasha...I-I,I,"

Inuyasha pressed his finger to her mouth as began to lift her out of the tub.Somewhere inside of him, he knew there was no hope for Kagome,but he wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept the fact that she might not be there one day so soon.

"InuYasha. I love you."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's once proud eyes.She seen him cry.He was crying for her.She felt it come It was there. She wanted to hear him one last time."Inuyasha,do-you"

"Kagome, I love you too."

Kagome's smile was filled with happiness and content.Her beautiful smile. Her smile that would be plastered on her face for eternity.The smile that Inuyasha couldn't take anymore.He just couldn't.He lay Kagome on the tile, and covered her with his haori.He then removed tetseigua from it's sheath,lie in the blood filled bath, and peirced his own flesh. He let his blood drain out for a while, before getting out and lying beside Kagome, and hugging her dead body.

Inuyasha and Kagome were buried in the Sengoku Jdai, together. They will remain the same postion forever,and always, always be in each others arms, and always be together.Together, and yet so far apart.

---------------------------------------

Oh my god, I have no idea where this came from... I was listening to Vindicated(Dashoard Coffesional) and this just poured out.I first had the idea in a dream, then whle soaking in the bath myself. And now I just had to get it out my system. Oh my god, I Am so depressed.I have no idea why I have a thing for killing off Inuyasha, as he is my favorite character,and I am literally in love with him. It just fits, that in all my depressing stories, Inuyasha is the one to get killed.In this one, it's from Kagome's point of view(for all you dummies out there) and she pushed Inuyasha out of her mind, supposedly forever. But then she wants to remember him, she wants something to die for, she wants meaning, and she gets it.It just seemed to have them die together. I guess this could be an ending, even though it is fairly gory and depressing. Oh well. R&R. Should I do more like this one-shot? Also, Any ideas that I could put to words would be deeply appreciated.

Cheese


End file.
